Como En Las Novelas Cutres, Sólo Que Mejor
by Kiryhara
Summary: Había bichos en su estómago cuando estaba con él, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todos los años de amistad, carcajadas, golpes y confianza que venían detrás. ¿No podría lanzarle almohadas a la cara nunca más? ¿Tendría que llamarle con un apodo cariñoso o algo así? Eso sería como pedirles que dejasen de ser ellos mismos. Jodido Zenitsu, en serio. [AU]


**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes que aquí utilizo. **

* * *

**Como en las novelas cutres, sólo que mejor.**

.

.

.

La televisión y el cine se habían encargado de contarle una cosa increíblemente absurda a Inosuke sobre el amor. O quizás no sobre el amor en sí—tenía que admitir que alguna vez sí que se sintió como el protagonista de un drama de esos de por la tarde—, pero sí sobre eso de tener pareja. Al no tener figuras paternas que le explicasen lo mínimo a saber de las relaciones, tuvo que fiarse de lo que veía a menudo, cuando estaba aburrido. En esas series veía cómo dos personas que no tenían nada en común acababan juntas porque… sí. Porque así iba el guion. Pues qué aburrido. Si tener pareja significaba aburrirse como una ostra, Inosuke no quería una. Nunca.

Aun así, lo intentó. Hizo caso a Zenitsu—que generalmente lo sobornaba para que aceptara—, que se empeñaba en organizar citas para él, Tanjirou e Inosuke, buscando niñas hasta por debajo de las piedras, porque eso era lo normal en la adolescencia. Las mieles de la juventud, había dicho. ¿Niñas que olían bien? ¿Labios suaves que besar? Era todo ventajas, según el rubio.

Pues no. No era cierto.

Las citas llegaban y con ellas todas esas cursilerías de pareja. Inosuke se veía obligado a ir al cine a ver películas que le daban igual, visitar tiendas a las que inundaba con bostezos e intentar prestar atención—algo que no se le podía pedir a él, realmente—a las estupideces que salían de la boca de las niñas mentadas esas; que si Mikoto de la clase no sé qué estaba saliendo con vete tú a saber quién. Esa mierda ni le importaba, realmente.

Así que, en algún punto de su adolescencia poco convencional, Inosuke abandonó la idea de tener pareja. Si alguna vez lo necesitaba, su mano derecha sería su única amante. Funcionó perfecto para él.

Entonces, entre una cosa y la otra, quejas y quejas por parte de Zenitsu porque las niñas no le prestaban atención y un día asquerosamente caliente que nadie podría soportar, de la nada terminó besándose con su pseudo amigo rubio. Un beso que pasaría a la historia de lo obsceno.

Bien, no había salido de la nada: habían quedado para jugar un rato videojuegos en la casa del adolescente mayor, pero Tanjirou nunca llegó y los dejó solos, y al parecer el hermano adoptivo de Zenitsu, Kaigaku, se había llevado la consola de juegos a saber a dónde, por lo que, no habiendo nada más por hacer, se fueron a cenar a un restaurante barato con un yakisoba de mala calidad. Ahora bien, el beso que se dieron seguía sin tener ningún tipo de explicación.

Puto Zenitsu, ¡qué manera de complicar las cosas! Inosuke había pasado de ver a Zenitsu, _el amigo que nunca supe que quería tener y que quería golpear por llorón _a Zenitsu, _el amigo que quería golpear por llorón pero que se quería follar._

Así que, sin creérselo realmente, la relación de ellos empezó a cambiar por sí sola tras ese fatídico evento. Había veces que el que manejaba el timón era Zenitsu, siempre preparado para que sus planes saliesen como los había planeado, y otras que lo único que reinaba era el caos. Una cosa normal en ellos, la verdad sea dicha.

Solo eran besos tontos y alguno que otro toqueteo, todo en plan amistad. Eran adolescentes curiosos. Si eso significaba que eran amigos con derechos—como el mismo rubio lo había llamado en algún momento—, pues bien. Lo eran. ¿Algún problema? Pues eso, ningún problema.

Eso, hasta que Inosuke se dio cuenta de que, sin venir a colación en sus asuntos, y estaba muy desocupado y aburrido para cualquier cosa, se ponía a recordar la sonrisa de Zenitsu después de decirle una estupidez. O cómo temblaba todo su cuerpo cuando le soplaba en la oreja, porque tenía oídos sensibles. Por no mencionar la forma en que se le ponía roja la nariz cuando hacía mucho frío, o sus cambios repentinos de humor; del llanto inconsolable a la furia a gritos incontenible. Sin olvidar cómo el corazón de Inosuke se paralizaba cuando Zenitsu lo contemplaba mientras pensaba que él no se daba cuenta—pero si lo hacía porque podía sentir su mirada—. El chico pensaba en todas esas tonterías y más y acababa sonriendo muy a su pesar.

Eso debía de significar algo. Que no le desagrada tanto Zenitsu como pensó desde un principio, como mínimo.

Ahora bien, tampoco faltaba el día en el que Inosuke no tuviese ganas de darle una paliza como Dios manda a Zenitsu y dejarlo en una pupa sangrienta por ser tan escandaloso, cobarde y llorón y, en general, por ser él. Ahí era cuando él se ponía a pensar—y eso que ni le gustaba hacerlo—en lo complicado que se volvía todo: si le gustaba el chico, tendría que decírselo algún día y, con suerte, empezarían a salir juntos en serio y se convertirían en una parejita de esas de la televisión.

Qué mierda. A Inosuke le gustaba Zenitsu porque las horas pasaban volando a su lado y era emocionante. En el momento en que ver al chico le supusiese un bostezo automático—como le pasaba en las dichosas citas esas—, nada de esto tendría gracia. Había bichos en su estómago cuando estaba con él, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todos los años de amistad, carcajadas, golpes y confianza que venían detrás.

¿No podría lanzarle las almohadas a la cara nunca más? ¿Tendría que llamarle con un apodo cariñoso o algo así? Ni siquiera se acordaba bien de su nombre completo. Eso sería impensable; pedirle demasiado. Eso sería como pedirles que dejasen de ser ellos mismos.

Debería hablar largo y tendido con el rubio sobre este asunto. Para empezar, Inosuke nunca se había parado a pensar si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no, o lo que sea que eso significase. Tampoco tenía del todo claro que Zenitsu estuviese dispuesto a estar en una relación con alguien, y mucho menos con él. De nuevo, lo que sea que eso significara. Sobre todo, si todo ese asunto implicaba que tendrían que perder su esencia, la chispa que los caracterizaba cuando estaban juntos, para poder ser una pareja normal y corriente de adolescentes hormonales.

Inosuke dejó escapar un resoplido fuerte, lleno de frustración.

—Inosuke —llamó Tanjirou, sentado en las escaleras del centro comercial, aun esperando a que Zenitsu volviese del baño y que Genya sacase dinero del cajero para poder ir a pasar el rato —. Creo que lo más increíble de tu forma de ser es cómo desafías lo convencional y lo amoldas a tu personalidad.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —el chico lo miró desconcertado. Típico de Tanjirou: sacar temas de la nada y esperar que los demás descifraran el mensaje encriptado para saber de qué iba el asunto.

El Kamado suspiró como si fuese Inosuke el que tenía un problema.

—Lo siento, a veces olvido que eres como un niño —Tanjirou parecía educado hasta cuando le insultaba en su cara, pero eso a Inosuke ya no le colaba —. Lo que quiero decir es que tengas la mente tan abierta como sea posible para ti.

El chico miró a los lados, asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa, y se acercó un poco más a su amigo frentudo, que lo seguía con su mirada penetrante.

—Oye, ¿estás hablando de Monitsu?

—Sí, Inosuke. Estoy hablando de Zenitsu y de ti. Sinceramente, están empezando a dar vergüenza ajena. Hablen de lo que sea que tengan que resolver, cuanto antes, por favor.

Ja, más vergüenza daba él, que ni experiencia tenía en las relaciones porque no había tenido una en su puñetera vida. Y eso que el menos normal era Inosuke.

—¡Maldito seas, Tontaro! —Inosuke le dio con toda la bolsa de la compra en la cabeza, aunque seguramente no le debió haber dolido, y se sentó a su lado, sin saber bien cómo hablar. Le dolían las mejillas de lo encendidas que las tenía —. Déjanos a nuestro ritmo. Esta cosa es difícil.

—¿El qué es difícil? —preguntó Zenitsu, que acababa de salir del baño como si fuese un girasol en un día de verano —. Uff, no saben la cola que había ahí dentro. ¡Mi vejiga casi explota! Pero bueno, ya está. ¡Ya me siento como nuevo!

Él también tomó asiento al otro lado de Tanjirou, sin dejar de mirarlos para que no le excluyesen de una conversación a la que jamás tendría acceso porque eran cosas del enano frentudo y el chico incivilizado. Daba un poco de lástima.

—Menos mal que esta vez no te has meado encima.

—¡Lo dices como si lo hiciese a menudo! ¡Fue una vez! ¡Una vez! ¡Y teníamos ocho años! —el rubio se cruzó de brazos. Unas chicas que pasaron a su lado comentaron lo guapo que era Inosuke, y eso que estaba hablando de algo tan sexy como el pis. Quiso arrancarse la cabeza. O a él —. Y todo porque tú te encerraste en el baño porque estabas estreñido.

—¡No inventes! —Inosuke le pegó a él también con la bolsa de la compra. Menos mal que no llevaba nada delicado dentro.

El chico siguió protestando y gritando y Tanjirou trató de calmarlo en vano, hasta que Inosuke le mandó a callar con un grito que se escuchó hasta la luna, pero él seguía a lo suyo. Puto Zenitsu, en serio. Al menos, al llegar también Genya, se tranquilizó y se pegó como una garrapata a Inosuke, en silencio. A veces le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Otras, por el hombro. Lo conocían como el hombre pulpo.

Lo peor era cuando Tanjirou se daba cuenta—¡a ese chico no se le escapaba ni una! —y los juzgaba desde las sombras con la mirada.

—¿Es impresión mía o esos dos están más pegajosos que de costumbre? —preguntó Genya, que no se podía estar calladito ni aunque le recompensasen.

—No los mires, Genya.

—¡Oigan! ¡no hablen de nosotros como si no estuviésemos aquí! ¡Puedo escucharlos! ¡Puedo escuchar cada jodida cosa!

Inosuke solo se quedó en silencio. Ellos lo que tenían era envidia, seguro. Que hablasen lo que les diese la gana, que a fin de cuentas el que se iba luego a un cuarto de mierda para hacer ciertas actividades con Zenitsu era él.

Y al cuarto de mierda fueron. En vez de pensar en lo importante—un presente donde Zenitsu estaba sentado al borde de la cama, jugando con sus dedos—, Inosuke se quedó pensando en las palabras que le había dicho antes su amigo de cabello rojizo. Sí, tenía razón. ¿Por qué ceñirse a lo que le había enseñado la televisión? Quería a Zenitsu. Inosuke también podía tener sentimientos profundos, por supuesto.

—Oye, te veo muy serio. Eso no es normal. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, estaba pensando.

Zenitsu lo miró en blanco. Después hizo una mueca burlona. —¿Ese cerebro tuyo de verdad lo utilizas?

Replanteando el asunto. Inosuke quería a Zenitsu, si, pero para matarlo.

—¡Te vas a morir, Monitsu!

Antes de que pudiese reventar la cara regordeta del chico con un golpe, este agarró un cojín y se levantó, directo hacia el sofá con manchas de dudosa procedencia que había en la habitación.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

El adolescente menor resopló y se acomodó en la cama. —En ti.

Las mejillas de Zenitsu se sonrojaron un poco, y eso que la intención de Inosuke no había sido la de decirle cosas bonitas. Eso a él se le daba fatal, no como a otro que él conocía muy bien. Simplemente dijo lo que pensó y ya.

—A ver, cómo te lo digo...

—Con palabras, por supuesto. Preferiblemente que pueda entender, gracias.

Él se resignó a su destino de mierda. —Si te ríes te mato.

Lo vio temblar ante la amenaza, pero no se quedó callado, porque era Zenitsu. —No es justo. Me va a ser difícil, considerando que es algo que saldrá de tu boca, así que no te prometo nada —respondió, abrazándose a uno de los cojines.

Por cosas así es que Inosuke no podía mantener al tipo. Zenitsu no paraba de distraerle con detalles tan ridículos como adorables, como abrazarse al jodido cojín. ¡Con lo fácil que tendría que ser esto para los dos! La confianza la tenían y el cariño estaba ahí, detrás de múltiples y múltiples capas de maltrato, pero ¡estaba!

—Deja de jugar con el cojín y escúchame, maldita sea.

—Que te estoy escuchando, Inosuke. Puedo hacerlo así no quiera hacerlo. No te me agobies.

—¡Que dejes el jodido cojín!

—¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada, imbécil! ¡Ay!

Había que ser justos con Zenitsu: el pobre, por una vez en su desgraciada vida, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Era Inosuke el que estaba susceptible de más con tantos nervios y tanta mierda en su cabeza normalmente simple y libre de pensamientos. Después se disculparía con él a base de besos en el cuello, o algo. Hasta entonces, se contentaría con matarlo con el cojín. Se levantó de la cama y de un salto estuvo en el sofá, agarró el cojín y se lo estampó en la cara, dejándole sin respiración, y Zenitsu no paraba de agitar las piernas frenéticamente en busca de darle una patada al chico que estaba arrancándole la vida. No lo iba a conseguir.

Salvo que sí, lo consiguió. Le dio una patada en el muslo. ¡Puto Zenitsu!

—¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME QUE ME MUEROOOOO!

Inosuke se echó encima de él, cubriéndole la cara con el cojín con una mano y buscando hundirle los dedos en el abdomen con la otra. Éxito asegurado. Zenitsu estaba retorciéndose y él, ya por mera cautela—no era el plan asfixiar al chico que le gustaba—, retiró el cojín y lo tiró al suelo.

El chico estaba rojo por la falta de oxígeno, con lágrimas que se resbalaban de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, y sorbiendo mocos. —¡¿ERES IDIOTA?! ¡CASI ME MATAS, CABEZA DE CERDO! ¡VI MIS POBRES 17 AÑOS PASAR DELANTE DE MI!

—¡ES QUE NO HACES LO QUE DIGO, CABEZA DE GIRASOL!

Habían venido a un Love Hotel a, bueno, lo que se va hacer a un Love Hotel, y ahí estaban ellos dos gritándose. Se les iba a agotar el tiempo y aún estaban con la ropa puesta. Sería un gasto de dinero innecesario.

Bien, se lo tenía que decir ahora. No podía permitirse el lujo de seguir distrayéndose con las ganas de matarlo. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

—Zankitsu.

—Zenitsu —corrigió.

—Como mierda sea. Deja de hacerte el tonto, que es importante.

—¿Más importante que un intento de homicidio? —y ahí iba de nuevo, a hablar y hablar sin parar.

—Me gustas —lo soltó sin más. Simple y fuerte, como su personalidad —. O bueno, creo.

Zenitsu volvió a darle esa mirada de todo y nada, suspiró y luego frunció el ceño. —Si, también me gustas. No jugué contigo y Tanjirou desde los seis por nada, tonto.

¡No, esa conversación otra vez no! No quería que el rubio interpretase su declaración como un "me caes de puta madre", porque no era lo mismo como con Tanjirou. Lo peor era que él era capaz de eso y más.

—¡Presta atención! No es así, carajo. Quiero decir que me gustas. No de la misma forma que Gonpachiro, aunque también así, pero es… ya sabes…

Esa mirada en blanco de Zenitsu en serio la odiaba. Prefería cuando gritoneaba sin parar.

—Pues menos mal, ¿no? —el chico se rio con un tono agridulce. ¿Y ahora a este qué le pasaba?

El adolescente mayor se incorporó y se tapó la cara con las manos. Inosuke pensó—con pánico, aunque no lo admitiría—que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro, conmovido por la única confesión de amor que recibiría en su miserable vida.

Pero no.

El muy jodido Zenitsu se estaba ahogando a carcajadas. Inosuke se dio cuenta cuando vio temblar su cuerpo y empezó a darse palmadas a sí mismo en los muslos, soltando unas buenas risotadas jamás escuchadas en un sitio donde se oían más jadeos y gemidos que otra cosa.

La furia se marcó en la frente de Inosuke. —¡¿De qué te ríes?! —le gritó, pero sólo recibió risas —. ¡ZENITSU!

—¡Es que no me lo creo! —más risas fueron saliendo, cada vez más estridentes —. ¡Y encima en un Love Hotel! ¡Eres muy idiota! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Tanjirou!

—¡YO TE MATO!

Inosuke se echó encima de él y empezó a exprimirlo hasta la muerte, a la espera de una respuesta satisfactoria o que ya no respirara. Lo que ocurriese primero. Moviéndose como un pez fuera del agua, Zenitsu logró zafarse de milagro y empujó al chico con más musculo que cerebro al sofá.

El muy maldito tuvo la osadía de agarrarlo por las muñecas para impedirle moverse a gusto. Será tonto, si Inosuke es más fuerte físicamente que él. Eso está más que comprobado. Aun así, ya por amabilidad, el chico no hizo nada.

El temblor del cuerpo de Zenitsu cesó y con ello, la risa. —Inosuke, yo creía que ya estábamos saliendo y que todo esto estaba claro.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?!

—Lo que oyes. En serio, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar lo contrario? —Zenitsu lo miró todo serio, aunque él estaba convencido de que en el fondo se estaba riendo a su costa —. Mira que eres imbécil.

—Creía que éramos amigos —explicó, dejando pasar el insulto porque no llegarían a nada si volvían a pelear.

—Bueno, y somos amigos. Y compañeros de clase. Y peleamos a veces. Y también novios, ¿por qué no?

—Por qué no… —repitió Inosuke, como en un trance. Se libró del agarre endeble de Zenitsu y le rodeó la cintura con las manos. El rubio parecía feliz —. Bastante simple. Me gusta.

—Lo que es fácil es fácil —y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Creía que salir con alguien era como en la tele y eso. Ya sabes, una mierda —esperó a que el chico mayor le diese la razón, cosa que hizo. Bien —. Y contigo a veces me lo paso bien y tal, así que está bien, supongo.

—Bueno, si vas a salir con alguien, mejor que sea una persona con la que te puedas sentir a gusto, ¿no? Y yo contigo también me la paso bien —le dio otro beso en la barbilla e Inosuke juraría que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho para darle un puñetazo a Zenitsu —. Aunque digas cosas muy raras y seas estúpido todo el tiempo. Sabes que la magia no se nos va a acabar porque me ría de ti o porque hagas cosas asquerosas delante de mí, ¿no? Solo olvidemos el tema.

Le parecía fenomenal. Ya le estaba ardiendo el trasero—u otra cosa, mejor dicho—por quitarle los dichosos pantalones a Zenitsu y montarse un festín. De hecho, eso mismo iba a hacer.

Por lo menos ya no estaba riendo.

Ah, no, sí que se estaba riendo. Puto Zenitsu.

—¡Deja de reírte!

—Mira que pensar que no éramos una pareja… ¡¿qué te creías, que todo lo que hemos hecho era para fortalecer la amistad?!

—¡¿Por qué no iba a serlo?! Y, de todos modos, ¿no habías dicho que ibas a olvidar el tema de mierda? ¡Cállate o te rompo la nariz!

—Me callo.

Lo peor de todo fue que siguieron discutiendo entre besos y caricias cursis, de esas que confirmaban que, en efecto, eran como los tortolitos de las películas románticas. Salvo que mejor, mucho mejor. Porque después del Love Hotel irían a casa de Tanjirou, que quedaba cerca, y se pondrían a jugar videojuegos y después ver algún programa cutre en televisión comiendo palomitas. Desde luego, la amistad y el romance no estaban reñidos, sino más bien al contrario: se complementaban a las mil maravillas. Justo como él y Zenitsu.

Lo más triste de toda la situación fue que se les pasase la hora en el Love Hotel y que solo se hubiesen toqueteado y poco más. Qué despilfarro.

* * *

**Debo admitir que al Kamaboko Team lo shipeo de arriba abajo, de un lado para otro; todos contra todos. Cuando empecé a escribir esto, se me ocurrió un TanZen que estoy terminando y también será prontamente subido. Además, ¿pueden creer que del InoZen, por lo menos en FanFiction, no se encuentran muchos fics? eso rompió el corazón de la pulga, por lo que dejo este fanfic en forma de AU escolar para ayudar a aumentar el amor por este par :3**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
